Featured article nominations
This is the discussion and voting page for featured article nominations. After an article has entered discussion, should be placed on the article. Once an article is approved, change the template to . Featured article nominations Doomsday War Supports # --Sneg 18:37, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Objections #--Logan MacLeod 17:48, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Comments * I really like how this was written up. Very well done NCC Factor!! --Sneg 18:37, 9 November 2006 (UTC) **Thank you very much :) lovely stuff --The NCC Factor 19:03, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::Needs more editorial work before it's ready for "Featured Article" status. --Sasoriza 21:38, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Is nice but I feel it should have some sort of battle template/info box and personal prefence but I feel the pictures should all be on the left side. --Logan MacLeod 17:48, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::A little variation in the picture placement isn't a bad thing. Articles on MA of sufficient size vary the placement. I still need to go over the article one more time before I vote. --TimPendragon 20:59, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::I agree with that statement that's why my only real "Objection" is that it lacks a template of some sort. I think that would be good for all battles/wars/skirmishes. --Logan MacLeod 02:48, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *Any more thoughts on this article, people? --TimPendragon 17:26, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Logan MacLeod Supports #--TimPendragon 21:00, 10 December 2006 (UTC) #--The NCC Factor Talk 20:38, 12 December 2006 (UTC) #--Captain M.K.B. 21:00, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Objections Comments *Like Tim said maybe its a bit gauche to nominate one's own article, however I feel that the article is one of the more complete character articles, like Timothy Sinclair, on this wiki. Also like Tim said regarding his aricle I also feel that I have come to the point where the article is pretty much finished. --Logan MacLeod 00:50, 12 November 2006 (UTC) *Well, no one can say this article isn't detailed. I think it's worthy of FA status...with one slight caveat: Almost every paragraph in the article begins with In 2372", "In 2396," "in year x." Makes it a bit hard to read, at least for me. Some simple rephrasing would make it flow a lot better. Perhaps breaking the biography section into a couple subheadings would help, as well. Address those issues, and it'll get my vote. --TimPendragon 05:53, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think I took care of that let me know what you think.--Logan MacLeod 20:24, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::Looks good now, Logan. You got my vote. :-) --TimPendragon 21:00, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks Tim I appreciate it. --Logan MacLeod 00:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::::And you have mine, this is a very well put together article.--The NCC Factor Talk 20:38, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks NCC Factor I appreciate the support. --Logan MacLeod 20:58, 12 December 2006 (UTC) One question: Where's it sourced from? I haven't seen external links for any of User:Logan's Prometheus-related stuff. 17:29, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :I wasn't aware that was a requirement for featured article status. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places but I haven't seen much if any external links on previous featured articles. If I'm wrong about that then sorry my bad. But to anwser your question that is because I haven't set up a website for the series/whatever you want to call a fan fic contunity. --Logan MacLeod 07:30, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::I know, this site is kind of hypocritical in not telling people about these things. I fully support this article becoming featured -- i don't feel that an article needs to be cited as specifically as Sasoriza suggests in order to be here or in order to be featured. like i said, its kind of late in the game to introduce a requirement like that, Sas. I don't think it's necessary. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:48, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::It's something that's been on the table, but hasn't been settled. Mainly as a precaution against juvenile things like "super-ex-Borg-Xindi-turned-Q" and things without actual stories behind them. The most recent discussion (AFAIK) was in the wake of Homesun and Zman, but as far as I'm concerned it's still ongoing. There is obviously a body of work behind DoTF and and to disqualify Logan MacLeod at this point would be totally unfair, and I especially would be a hypocrite to say otherwise. --TimPendragon 08:55, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I agree about the unfairness point, and I wasn't suggesting that it be disqualified. It was a general question re: Logan's Prometheus stuff. See my thread here. 11:08, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I didn't think you were suggesting we disallow it, and my comment was more a response to Mike taking this to another level. --TimPendragon 19:37, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Hey all, Mike, Tim I appreciate the support. for the I didn't think you were meaning to say my article should not be featured because of no other on-line source yet. I felt you were merely asking a question which was your right to ask. If my saying "I wasn't aware that was a requirement for featured article status. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places but I haven't seen much if any external links on previous featured articles." caused any backlash or made it seem like you were taking a point it seemed you weren't than I apologize. Regarding the nice things that were said about me and DOTF in the fourm, thanks folks I appreciate the support. --Logan MacLeod 02:46, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Category:Featured articles